


Critical Hit to my Heart

by Stranger_Fairytales



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Ella Enchanted AU, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Poetry, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, platonic, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_Fairytales/pseuds/Stranger_Fairytales
Summary: An ongoing collection of poems and short au's about critical role characters and relationships between friends, lovers, and enemies."Come home to me my love for you were lost far too soonCome home to me my love what is sunshine without the moon"Chapter 4 starts new Ella Enchanted Au!
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Keg/Beauregard Lionett, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Nott & Caleb Widogast, Veth Brenatto/Yeza Brenatto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Circus man and Fire Hobo

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt anyone will ever read this,but I'm a big poetry nerd and I thought I'd share my love for it through critical role characters.

**Circus Man and Fire Hobo  
**

A hitched breath on a foreign hill  
and the ground that should've laid forever still.  
Claws upon claws against an endless mound  
Trying for air against the dirt and tough ground  
Breaking the surface bloodied and freezing  
Finally getting air but still stuck wheezing

_Empty_

Where do you go and what do you do  
When you wake from the ground as someone new  
Your head aches with horrible ringing  
Yet you sense home and it's on going singing

"Come home to me my love for you were lost far too soon  
Come home to me my love what is sunshine without the moon  
Though the world's wide and the path we travel is scary  
I'll hold my arms out for you my beautiful canary  
You may lose your way somewhere down the road  
But know I'll be there by your side to help lighten the load  
I know we may be separated and are miles apart  
But know I hold you close to me forever in my heart  
Come home to me my love because I lost you far too soon  
Come home to me my love what is sunshine without its moon."


	2. A Hobo's Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll start writing some short story/ au ideas in this book too. Please feel free to comment ships or ideas. I mainly base stories after songs I listen to.

Warmth radiating from inside my veins  
The constant nightmares of the house's remains  
If only I was wiser and I had more restraint  
If I was quicker blood wouldn't stain my hands like paint  
_It's everywhere. _It's growing. The cinders in the air.  
The bright fluorescent burn the color of my hair.  
I flip through book after book trying to undo what I've done  
You must be disappointed in your bastard wizard son!  
I'm a monster amongst men and they locked me up real tight  
In the cold dark asylum where I slowly lost my fight.  
I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me mom and dad!  
He twisted my mind and I wanted to be a grad  
He'd belittle me and torture me and I thought he wanted what was best  
But now you're dead and gone and it's left and aching in my chest  
Maybe now is different; I'm walking with a new crowd  
They see me as a person and I think it'd make you proud.  
We've gone on adventures and done task town to town  
We're always trying to leave them better than they were found  
We're almost like a family the heroic Mighty Nein  
One day I'll bring you back from that horrible mistake of mine.__


	3. Shameless Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pov: It's 12 am, the last remaining shreds of Monday fall away to a pitch black Tuesday morning. You should be sleeping but, instead you're imagining how much Fjord probably pines after Jester. Lol why am I awake???

She's a peach you know?  
Her smile seems to twinkle and her eyes seem to glow  
She's way to good for someone like me  
How I can be her Oskar?, I guess i'll never see  
She's like a wave on the ocean that crashes into the beach  
She's always in my sights but just out of my reach  
Her personality is as sweet as the pastries she eats  
I try not to stare at her when we're traveling down the streets  
She's the rainbow after days of horrible rain  
Her laugh. Her voice. A beautiful melody stuck in my brain.  
I want to hold her close and keep her out of harms way  
But when it comes to confessing I don't know what to say

_Maybe? _  
__

__"You leave me flustered with your flirty remarks  
You're a sunflower in full bloom  
And no matter the circumstance you light up every room  
Ugh how can I tell you all these feelings I've been repressing?  
Is toying with me a game or innocent sailing ships  
I'm going to look away now so I'm not staring at your lips  
Please be honest  
Would you turn me away for any other  
Or is all you ever see me as is a protective older brother?"__

__**I adore you ******_ _

__I said it. Feel free to reject me if you please  
I'd like a response so I can finally put my heart at ease. _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun. I'm gonna go to bed now. Lol hope you like my poems <3


	4. Ella Enchanted Au part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Caleb Widogast, a human wizard cursed with the gift of obedience and watch as his curse destroys what he holds close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to incorporate as many characters as I can into the story. This is going to be multiple parts because it'd be a pain to read if it wasn't broken up. (Plus with my detailed oriented bum would take months to write the whole thing at once) Also, it's set in Rexentrum. All characters live in Recentrum for story sake.  
> I will try to update at least twice to three times a week so there isn't much wait.

Once upon a time in the land of Wildmount,A continent surrounded by a beautiful sea,  
Something unusual, and damming came to be.  
A man learns to work around his crippling curse  
With the help of a strange group of characters that are highly diverse.  
There's romance and danger and the plotting of schemes.  
There's good guys and bad guys and some guys in between.  
The story revolves around the revealing of truth,  
And the unconvering of evil by a promising sleuth.  
But the story today is a different theme, for our hero had no choice, or so it would seem.  
It's starts with a mage and a spell cast  
On poor unsuspecting Caleb Widogast.

The boy was just ten when it came time for a mage to bless the child for their upcoming adult hood.

"Good evening Widogasts" came the sickly voice of a tall man with greying features. He rapped upon the cottage door.

"It's Master Trent Ikithon!" Mr Widogast paled.  
"I hear he gives the worst gifts" shuddered his wife.  
"Not if he can find Caleb. Quick hide him in the coat closet!" He whispered to his wife as he took a quick peek through the window to confirm it was indeed the terror himself. Mrs Widogast quietly as possible hurried to Caleb's room and brought the boy to the hall's closet.  
"Now my handsome little man I'm going to need you to be absolutely quiet while your father and I deal with this man out here. Okay?" She instructed the child giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Yes mommy." Caleb meekly replied, cozying into one of his father's brown coats with a soft wool trim. 

The couple gave each other a nod and opened the door.  
"Ah, I thought perhaps no one was home. Now where's the boy?" Master Ikithon questioned giving the couple an impatient glare.

"Out walking." Leofric said  
"At his grandmother's" Una added  
"At his grandmother's" Leofric repeated  
"Out for a walk huh?" Master Ikithon remarked seeming unconvinced at the parents who seemed to be trembling ever so slightly.  
"Indeed. He's out for a walk at his granmother's" Leofric tried to reassure. 

A loud thump came from hall closet and Master Ikithon walked casually to the closet to investigate, quickly followed by the parents. He flicked his wrist and magic swung the door open to reveal the frightened young boy underneatha coat next to a broken hanger.  
"Oh look he's back" Trent muttered sarcastically before roughly pulling the boy to his feet. "What gift shall we give this young lad today? What's his name again?" Trent looked over to the now more visibly shaking parents.  
"Caleb" Una replied softly, guilt ridden.  
"Ah. Caleb Widogast. Not very well-bereaved little boy, isn't he?" Trent remarked looking the boy over for ideas. Admiring the boy's long red locks.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Caleb started to apologize to his mother for being too loud.  
"Quiet! I can't concentrate here. Caleb Widogast, I give you the gift of obedience." Trent smiled showing his large yellowing teeth. "Now stop your crying." He commanded, and the tears in Caleb's eyes vanished. "Sit silently in that chair over there." Trent continued testing out this gift as functional. The feet on the boy had a mind of their own as they quickly moved his to sit in the chair quiet and composed. "Isn't it wonderful?" Trent smiled watching Caleb stay planted in his seat against his will.

"No. It's terrible." Caleb's father objected, watching his boy with pity.  
"It's a terrible gift to have to do what you're told. Take it back." Una pleaded.  
"I have a no-return policy. And if you're going to be ungreatful, I can always turn him into a toad instead." Trent huffed angrily at the suggestion that his gifts were bad.  
"A toad?" Leofric cringed  
"No, obedience is a lovely gift. Besides, you should thank me." Trent replied before dusting off his robes and promptly exiting the house.

In spite of the spell, Caleb grew up strong of mind. His gift made him obedient, but not clueless. In his years he managed to make one good friend.  
"Run home little girl" Caleb watched as the boy sneered towering over a girl in puffy blue pants with long brunette hair.  
"Yeah! Beauregard. What a stupid name." Another boy teased knocking her the ground, a wince coming from the girl. "Nobody wants you here." He chuckled preparing to throw a punch.  
"I do." Caleb voiced quickly joining the fray.  
The boys turned to Caleb and laughed at his scrawny body and bright hair. One boy grappled Caleb into a headlock.  
"Bite me" the boy taunted. Very shortly after the boy went home crying from a bite mark left on his arm.  
"Thanks." Beauregard gave Caleb a greatful smile and Caleb walked her home being a crutch for her sprained ankle. 

There were some times when the commands became too much for Caleb. It's easy to bully a boy who obeys everything. He was only fifteenwhen the curse had went too far. The bullies at school told him to go die in a house fire. Caleb eyes went frantic when he heard the request. He'd been practicing with some spells lately to help deal with combating his curse. It conveniently happened to be that week that Caleb had learned how to conjure fire. That night Caleb went home with shaking hands he tried to block out the echoing in his head of the request like he'd practiced a few times before. He sat down at the kitchen table to eat dinner, his parents politely asking how his day at school went. The cutting of silverware stopped as heavy tears flowed down the boy's freckled cheeks.  
"Caleb honey what's the matter?" His mother asked in the sweetest voice and Caleb felt warm and happy for a moment. Until he realized that warmth was his fingertips that had caught flame and began to lick at the dinner table. He stood up. His chair falling over.  
" No! No. No please! No!" He cried in horror as the flames in his hands began to consume the floor beneath him like a laser from his hands.  
"Caleb you should breathe and let the fire settle down." His father calmly instructed him trying to convince his son to stop the flames that were currently consuming their dining room.  
"I-I can't stop it. It's the curse!" Caleb cried watching the flames grow wilder by the second and eat away at his home.  
"Caleb stop this fire now." His mother ordered thinking it would cease if she gave him an order, but to no avail. Her eyes began to grow frantic as she quickly ran to fetch some water to douse the the growing inferno. Caleb sobbed harder, yelling out the the wildmother to stop him.  
"Look to yourself my sweet child. What's inside you is stronger than any spell. You'll be okay, I'll always be with you." Came a female voice in his head. The temperature in the room only got hotter and hotter as time progressed on. He heard the cries of help from his parents trying to signal the neighbors to help stop the flames. By minute three the house was over 400° and the air was took thick with smoke to breathe. So Caleb's eyes fluttered shut and the flames in his hands died out as the blaze took the house.

Two hours later Caleb was shook awake. His eyes slowly coming into focus on a baby blue teifling girl around his age hovering over him with some sort of symbol clutched tightly in her grasp.  
"Oh good you're alive." She chirped happily heaving him up from a soft bed?  
"Where am I?" Caleb asked trying to recognize his surroundings.  
"How rude. I'm Jester Fancypants Lavore but you can call me Jester. You are?"she asked innocently.  
"I'm Caleb Widogast." Caleb answered back the fog in his brain slowly clearing.  
"Well Caaaaleb, this is my home, well it's my mom's place but, you know she's typically busy doing stuff with clients-" she rambled on.  
"Where's my mom and dad?" Caleb quickly asked cutting her off, now that his brain had finally caught up to him.  
Jester winced and gave him a pitying look. "They didn't make it. I'm sorry Caleb." She spoke so soft and kind as if he were a wounded animal. She sounded just like his mother had.  
"It's- it's all gone. This is all my fault." Caleb felt the tears gather in his eyes and Jester quickly tried to soothe him.  
"No. No Caleb it's not your fault." Jester tried but Caleb snapped  
"No! It's all my fault. I set the fire. I control the flames. I couldn't stop them even if I wanted to." Caleb barked letting the pent up tears begin to flow.  
"Caleb what do you mean you couldn't have possibly?" Jester questioned him.  
He gave a huff before stretching his aching limbs. "Jester I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone, not even my best friend Beauregard. Once I'm done I need you to order me to never speak of it again, I don't want it to hurt anymore people." Caleb looked sternly into her bright wide eyes to confirm she wouldn't betray him.  
"I don't know what this is about? Dear Traveler should I trust Caleb?" She closed her eyes and said a prayer. "Ok the Traveler said yes, and he's a pretty cool guy so I'm going to take his word on it." Jester gave Caleb a nod to continue.  
Together they talked till morning about Caleb's curse and the man who placed it on him. When they were done, just as promised, Jester ordered him to never speak of the curse again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment about your thoughts or concerns for my probable grammar errors. Lol.


	5. Ella Enchanted Au part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Caleb's wicked "cousins" and the members of the royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Olga is made up because I couldn't figure out a real character that would match and fit the family dynamic)  
> Please excuse my spelling errors of any locations or objects featured in Critical Role. Sometimes autocorrect strikes or I miss them when proof reading before posting.

The next day after Caleb's rough night sleep. He accompanied by Jester went back to what remained of his home to see what survived the blaze. Ironically and miraculously enough, there in the smoldered remains of the hall closet hung the old brown coat with its white wool lining, seemingly untouched by the fire's blaze. Caleb gave a sad laugh as his shaking hands carefully removed the coat from its hanger as if it would crumble to ashes in his grip. It didn't, despite his worrying. He slipped on the coat sleeves and stood up a bit straighter.

"Is this the right address?" Called a feminine voice from the back door. The creaking of wood indicating they were making their way inside.  
"You must be Leofric's boy." Came another voice as a tall stern looking woman with a neat salt and pepper updo came into the halls view. Caleb had never seen this woman before, nor did he recognize the two teens that walked in shortly behind her.  
"Yes? And you are?" Caleb asked  
"Cousin Olga. Darling, and this is my precious Astrid-" she motioned back to the brunette girl he assumed the earlier voice belonged to. "And my special Eodwulf." She gestured to the boy, slightly taller than Caleb in comparison, with short black hair and blue eyes.  
"And you must be Caleb." Eodwulf remarked looking Caleb from head to toe.  
"Pleased to meet you?" Caleb responded with an unsure air. His parents had never mentioned his cousins before.  
"Such a shame about the house and your parents. We came as soon as we heard. We have a place a little farther out in Odessloe. We've come to collect you to come live with us." Olga gave him a pitying look.  
"Oh. Yes of course." Caleb replied almost disappointed he'd have to leave Rexentrum and Beauregard and his new confidant Jester. Caleb looked over his new family and took notice of a detail on Astrid's blouse. "What's with the Prince pinups?"  
"Astrid is president of the Prince Molly fan club." Olga explained and Astrid seemed to swoon at the name, Eodwulf became slightly less stoic as well.  
"But Molly and his uncle are responsible for the segregation of the kingdom." Caleb retorted not seeing how anyone could fawn over such injustice.  
"So? He's dreamy." Astrid countered while looking over her nails.  
"Well we should do a once onver of the house before returning to Odessloe." Olga sighed giving clear indication that this was a waste of time. 

They split up and began sweeping through the remains. Astrid eventually pulling out a beautiful emerald necklace from a slightly burned through jewelry box.  
"Could you please hand that over?" Caleb asked as soon as he saw the necklace's smooth green stone.  
"What this?" Astrid asked waving it front of Caleb's face before quickly snatching it back before he grab at it. "I do actually like this." She insisted admiring its silver casing that held the gem.  
"Please don't touch it. It was my mother's" he pled, remembering how his father had worked some extra long shifts in the fields for a few months just to surprise his mother last harvest festival.  
Astrid mused over Caleb's response before asking, "can I have it?"  
"No." He snapped, snatching it from her and holding the necklace close to his chest.  
"Oh. It can be your welcome gift to me. Come on, _hand it over. _"__

Despite how much he wanted to protest, his hand shot foreword to hand her the necklace.  
"Aren't you accommodating." Olga smiled watching the encounter. The carriage ride back to Odessloe was filled by Astrid and Eodwulf coming up with horrible nicknames for him. 

"Goblins, halflings, orcs, and humans used to exist in harmony, but when King Lucien was killed, allegedly by a half-orc, The Gentleman saw it as an opportunity to exile all nonhuman creatures to the forest, keeping their land for himself." Caleb proposed to the class his argument.  
Professor Sol nodded "passionately put, Caleb. Give yourself a pat on the back. Eodwulf?" He called and the boy shook awake in his seat.  
"Oh. What my opponent fails to realize is The Gentleman has done a fantastic job. He has driven orcs out, and he has put halflings and goblins to work as laborers and entertainers. Therefore, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have today's thriving free-enterprise system." Eodwulf grinned as he got detailed knowing how it cut at Caleb.  
"It's only free because we've enslaved the poor creatures and they work for nothing. He didn't even console his niece after the passing and she's been consumed with grief ever since. The Gentleman is a monster, and I don't hold out much hope for his nephew, either." Caleb defended his argument clear and concise.  
"Well, that shows what you know, aka nothing. Prince Molly will be the greatest king ever. Right, girls?" Astrid butted in. A chorus of giggles and praises for the prince echoed through the classroom.  
Caleb scoffed "I wonder if my opponent has based her political opinion on the prince's politics or how cute she thinks his butt is."  
Astrid gasped " _Admit you're stupid and don't know what you're talking about. _"  
Caleb wanted to groan. Not this again. "I'm stupid and I don't know what I'm talking about." His mouth spoke.  
"Caleb?" Beauregard asked slightly confused why Caleb would admit defeat that easily.  
Caleb quickly shook off the sickly feeling, "anyway, in conclusion..."  
" _Hold your tongue, Caleb _" Astrid butted in again. Once again without thought Caleb's hand instinctively went to hold his tongue.  
"Caleb!" Professor Sol shouted in disapproval.  
Caleb fumbled together an excuse, "my tongue itches?"  
"If you're not going to take this seriously, I declare Eodwulf the winner." Professor Sol shook his head in disappointment.____

\--------------------

"Uncle, do I have to go to this mall opening? Can't Yasha go in my place? She hasn't been out of the palace in months." Whined the lavander teifling in bold ostentatious colored robes, his red pupil-less eyes rolling as he he searched through his closet for something to wear.  
"As heir to the throne, it's your royal responsibility, Molly. You are a public figure, after all." The Gentlemen preened adjusting the collar on his coat of his nephew.  
"Yes, but you're the one in charge." Mollymauk sighed pulling on his tall brown laced boots.  
"Only for a little while longer. Your coronation is next week. You need to be out there with the people, Molly" The gentleman gave a gentle laugh at the unwillingness of his bright nephew to socialize.  
"Yes, shaking hands and kissing babies." Added The Gentlemen's grand vizier, Cree, a black tabaxi with blood tracking abilities.  
"Exactly, Cree." The Gentleman nodded "so the people can learn to trust us"  
Mollymauk looked up from his boots, "what's not to trust?"  
"Nothing" the two said in unison before giving each other a look of warning.  
"But while you've been away at school, Molly, the kingdom has been under siege." Cree explained guiding him out of his chambers to the main hall. "In your absence the orcs have become impossible."  
"She's right. Even the halflings have become more and more treacherous." the genasi added.  
Mollymauk stopped walking and turned to look at his uncle,"but the halflings have always been peaceful. "  
The Gentleman's eyebrows raised and a bit of sweat beaded at his brow,"the orcs were peaceful too, until they ripped your father to shreds. And I promised my dear Lucien, should anything happen to him, I would take care of you and the kingdom. And, well, I've kept my promise, haven't I?" He asked rhetorically. Mollymauk began to board the carriage to attend the event before his uncle stopped him with a hand on his shoulder making him stumble a little before righting his balance with his tail.  
"Likewise, you must keep your promise to the people. Now, let's put on a smile. Remember, image is everything." Th Gentlemen pat his cheek before sending him off. 

As it turned out Yasha was waiting for him in the carriage. His beautiful sister with her tall and toned physique with long black hair that went white at its tips, her two toned eyes watering, her smile wide.  
"Molly." She cheered embracing him once he sat down in the carriage. "It's been too long. I missed you." Her radiance of joy made Molly smile brighter, it had been some time since he saw her smile this bright, primarily before their father died. "Yasha, dear I missed you. School was dreadful without you. Did you get my letters?" He recalled.  
"Yes. I enjoyed the flowers you pressed in them, they were lovely. I know you just got back and this is probably overwhelming for you to be back in the public eye so I'll try to take over if you'd like?" she offered, hands fiddling with a loose thread on her dress.  
"If you're up to it then I won't oppose, I still worry for you... after father-I know I wasn't there for as much as I should have been and then uncle sent me off to the academy-" Molly began to ramble out apologies.  
"Hush Molly. I'm capable of giving an introduction." Yasha teased giving him a shove with her knee. 

The carriage arrived to the town's prebuilt stage. Yasha climbed up and the crowd gave an applause. "Thank you. Thank you. It's wonderful to be here with you in Rexentrum. Prince Mollymauk and I-"  
A chorus of girls and some young men began insistently shouting,"we want Molly! We want Molly!"  
Yasha pulled together a look that didn't look like she wanted to strike down the crowd. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. "Now it is my great pleasure to welcome my brother, Prince Mollymauk." She finished. Molly joined Yasha on stage and the howls of the crowd only got louder.  
"Say no to orccide!" Cried a man in the back of the crowd.  
"Stop the halfling land grab!" Shouted the woman next to him with a top knot.  
"Say no to orccide!"  
"Stop the halfling land grab!" Eyes from the crowd were beginning to zone in on the protestors standing by the fountain with hand painted signs.  
"Say no to orccide!"  
"Stop the halfling land grab!"  
"Say no to orccide!" The ginger continued shouting the fan girls around them looked thoroughly pissed. Astrid grabbed Caleb's arm and yanked him off the fountain.  
"Caleb! You are embarrassing us!" She seethed " _go home now. _" she growled quietly so nobody looking would hear her and their attention quickly diverted back to the Prince after the shouting stopped.  
Caleb's eyes widened slightly at the command before he gave Beau an apologetic look,"I have to go. I'm sorry." He apologized quickly before his feet began their journey. She gave him an annoyed look of *you owe me Widogast* before she relented and got down from the fountain taking his sign they made earlier that morning.__

__"I love you, Prince Molly!" Screamed a girl in the crowd admiring the way the jewels in his horns dangled as he laughed at a joke Yasha made.  
"Hey! Prince Molly!" Another shouted, catching his attention. Perhaps a political question? "Are you a fast runner?" She asked innocently.  
Molly laughed at the absurdity of the question, not particularly, no. Why?" He gleamed  
The girl's smile turned sinister. "Get him!" She called and very quickly the crowd began to swarm the stage.  
Molly's eyes widened before he quickly began running towards the woods, shouting to Yasha, "I'll meet you at home."_ _


	6. Ella Enchanted Au part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb Widogast meets the Prince and causes a commotion in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was helping move furniture.

Caleb was nearly half way home when he heard heavy footfalls behind him. Turning to look back at the sudden commotion he was plowed down. "Ow!" Caleb winced feeling the pounding in his shoulder. A hand promptly clamped over his mouth.

"Shush, shush, shush!" The voice whispered and soon enough the heavy footfalls had passed. The hand slipped from his face and only then did Caleb recognize whom it belonged to.  
"Prince Mollymauk." Caleb sputtered looking at the the purple tiefling who was missing his signature red coat. His billowing white shirt wrinkled from his running. His violet hair messy and unkept, the curls going every which way.

The Prince looked Caleb up and down. He wasn't a sight for sore eyes, he mused. He had amusingly bright red hair and faint freckles peppered his pink face. He has some pretty eyes, very blue- "please, call me...call me Molly. Sorry about that. Occupational hazard. Allow me." He flirted offering a hand to the ginger.

Surprisingly he didn't he take it, he pulled himself up and checked his ratty looking coat for more possible holes made. "I don't need your chivalry, thanks. And I have no intention of bowing either, so forget it."

Mollymauk's eyebrow rose in confusion. "You can bow or not. That's your choice. There's really nothing I can do about it. Except have you beheaded, but that seems a bit extreme. I rather like your head where it's at." He teased trying to elicit a response from the male. He looked more irritated than swooned.

"Charming. Why don't you do what your people usually do? Steal my land and destroy my livelihood. If you'll excuse me..."Caleb ventured, starting to walk off, his stomach a bundle of nerves. He most definitely should be beheaded for speaking against a royal-

"Wait a second. _Come back here. _"__ Molly ordered, admiring this man's bravery. He walked back to Molly looking even more annoyed than before. "What is your name?" Molly asked.

Caleb bit his slightly chapped lips and contemplated his options. He's probably going to charge me with treason for talking to him so rudely, or he just wants to know your name? "Caleb Widogast." He finally answered.

Molly tried to hold back the smile growing on his face. The name fit him nicely. Caleb. "Well, Caleb Widogast, you're the first man I've met who hasn't swooned at the sight of me." He purred, his tail swaying in a hypnotic sort of dance. They began walking further down the trail talking.

Caleb smiled and rolled his eyes,"well maybe I've done you some good." He reasoned before his face returned to its stern ensemble with his slight frown.

He should smile more, Molly thought, before Caleb's face fell again. "Look Mister Caleb, I've never stolen anyone's land or livelihood. I want peace in the kingdom as much as anyone." Molly assured gesturing back to the village down the road.

Caleb didn't look impressed. "So you have a new plan once you take the crown?" Caleb crossed his arms.

"Well... Sort of. Of course! I couldn't reveal it to a subject." Molly quickly fibbed trying to keep the attention of his company.

"That's what I thought! You're all just the same. You care more about your fan club and your next jousting tournament." Caleb groaned. Why think that just maybe the Prince wasn't as bad as his uncle.

Molly was quick to explain,"no, actually, I've never been comfortable with the whole adoring fan club thing. Perhaps that's why I find your obvious disdain for me so refreshing." He admitted looking up to catch Caleb's reaction.

"Obvious? And I was trying so hard to hide it." Caleb's teasing smile returned before he stopped,"where's my satchel? It has my books. It's back there."

" _Wait right there. _I will get it."__ Mollymauk said eager to please. He jogged back down the road.

Caleb's huffed. Not another command. The sound of hoofs became increasingly louder down the road they had been walking. Caleb tried to pull his feet from their place in the middle of the road. The hooves only got louder as he struggled. "Prince Mollymauk! Prince Mollymauk! Your highness!" Caleb saw the carriage coming full speed at him. He held his breath for impact. He was tackled out of the way.

"Are you crazy! Why didn't you move?" Mollymauk scolded, untangling himself from Caleb. He pulled the books onto his lap from where he tossed them, Caleb quickly pulled them onto his own lap and pulled the satchel on over his head.

"I would have...were it not your apparent fascination with knocking me to the ground. That's the second time today, you realize." Caleb tried to be mad but he was overall great full he wasn't smashed flat by the carriage.

Molly scoffed,"I'll try and be more considerate next time I'm saving you." He got to his feet.

"Next time? What makes you think we'll see each other again?" Caleb questioned looking up at the Prince.

"Well, won't we?" Molly frowned his tail drooping low to the ground. He held out his hand to help Caleb up.

Caleb looked conflicted, he bit his lip again. He took Mollymauk's hand and got to his feet, "no."

"Mister Caleb Widogast, you are unlike any I've ever met." Molly professed, looking at Caleb trying to study him.

Caleb smiled ever so subtly, thinking about his predicament, "you have no idea" he whispered to himself.

"Caleb, _come here. _" Eodwulf seemed to have come upon his cousin and the prince having a flirtatious conversation. "Should'nt you be at home cleaning the fireplace, huh?" he drawled, crossing his arms.__

____

Caleb bowed his head trying to ignore the prince's gaze as he meekly nodded and started to turn to make leave when Astrid stumbled out of the wooded path near the trail looking clearly frazzled from chasing aimlessly after the prince. "Stop flirting with him. It's me he's going to have at his coronation." Astrid seethed, not liking how close in proximity Caleb was with the prince. 

____

Caleb tensed at the mention of flirting. He wasn't flirting, if anything, he's been a real asshole to the prince. Nonetheless , Caleb responded smoothly, "yeah, sure. Astrid go back and enjoy the festivities downtown with Eodwulf, I'm going home." He made haste to get out before any commands could be given that might humiliate him later, but in actuality he was sneaking back into town to apologize to Beau for ditching her. 

____

"Caleb." Mollymauk called out, trying to stop the handsome stranger from leaving their pleasant conversation. "Oh." He hummed in disappointment, seeing as Caleb ignored him and kept on walking. Arms latched around his arm in a tight squeeze.

____

"Don't bother with him. Ugh. I'm the one you want. I know everything about you. I've got posters of you, and pictures. And when we use to live closer to the capital, I use to stand outside your castle and watch you turn your lights on and off." Astrid gushed, trying to play with the prince's tail but he quickly swatted it away and freed himself from her tight grasp.

____

"Tell Caleb I'll be in touch." Mollymauk nodded to the remaining gentleman who happened upon them. Eodwulf zoned back into the conversation when he felt eyes gaze upon him. "Right. I'll see to that." 

____

Eodwulf assured despite his sister glaring holes into his head. With that, the siblings returned downtown to enjoy the festivities while the prince discreetly made his way back to the palace.

__\--------------------_ _

Beau felt a hand rest on her shoulder as she was checking out a merchant stand. She quickly spun around and snatched the wrist into a tight grip before realizing that the dirty hand she was holding belonged to Caleb. "Where were you Widogast?" She scolded him, releasing her grip and giving him a soft punch on the shoulder. 

____

The punch was held back, but it still hurt. "Ow. I met the prince." He whispered, looking around to see if anyone was watching them.

____

Beauregards eyes widened slightly before she looked him over quizzically, "you met the prince?" Caleb was always one for sarcastic comments, but this wasn't his kind of lie. 

____

Caleb looked at Beau and groaned,"I don't want to talk about it. Astrid and Eodwulf were there."

____

Beau shook her head, her top knot bouncing. "Astrid. Why do you always do whatever Astrid tells you to do?" She questioned. 

____

Caleb scoffed at the accusation despite it being entirely true. "I don't" 

____

" _Tell the truth. _" Beau prompted__

______ _ _

____ _ _

"Oh, I do." He whined as he continued to eye the crowed streets carefully until he spotted Astrid with Eodwulf trailing not far behind her. "Oh...Don't let her see me." He plead to Beau, trying to fix his scarf to cover his face but Beau snatched the scarf from him. 

____

"Ah! No. _You face her like a man Widogast _." Beau challenged, giving him a little push away from the cart they'd been perusing.__

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Beauregard, no!" Caleb shouted trying to reach for his scarf back. Sadly, he felt the eyes of his cousin's beating into the back of his head. He refused to turn around.

____

" _Caleb, come here _." Astrid taunted, a new idea in mind.__

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Shit." Caleb growled. He gave Beauregard an apologetic smile,"I have to go."

____

"What?" Beau looked confused before she shrugged it off and let him leave.

____

Caleb turned to look at his cousins who were sported sly smiles. " _I need you to do me a little favor. Take those. _" Astrid purred, sickly sweet, eyeing a pair of sapphire earrings on display at one of the merchants carts. Her voice seemed to echo in Caleb's mind. He was instantly distraught. They couldn't have heard about his curse, right? Jester made him swear to never tell it to anyone. His hands quickly nabbed the jewelry and he slid it covertly into one of his many coat pockets.__

_______ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

Eodwulf seemed delighted at the show,"Cool! Let me try! _Take that. _" he commanded pointing at a butchers bacon that was just taken off the grill on one of the carts. Caleb obeyed. Eodwulf noticed an expensive looking potion trading booth and smirked, " _and that potion bottle. _"____

_______ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

Things were falling drastically out of hand and Caleb began to hyperventilate a tad. "Ok! Ok, that's enough." He tried to persuade them, Astrid catlike grin only widened.

____

"I think that's for me to say, dear Caleb. We need one more thing." Her eyes scanned the carts for something extravagant. Bingo! " _those glass slippers. Take them. _"__

______ _ _

______ _ _

Caleb was no jeweler but he could tell just by looking that those shoes cost more than what his parents made in their entire lives. "Please don't make me do this." His eyes watered up but refused to give his cousin satisfaction.

____

Eodwulf shrugged, "well, since you said please..."

____

" _No. Take them. Take them! _" Astrid commanded.__

______ _ _

______ _ _

"Wildmother please forgive me." Caleb whispered before snatching the slippers. He was instantly spotted in the action. 

____

" _Run! _" Astrid called, trying to ensure her new goods stayed in their possession.__

______ _ _

______ _ _

Caleb began swerving through citizens and carts trying to escape. "Stop that thief!" Shouted the merchant, alerting patrolling crowns guard to join the hunt for Caleb.

____

" _Buy a squirrel sandwich. _"__

______ _ _

______ _ _

" _Try our new perfume. _"__

______ _ _

______ _ _

" _Buy a flower necklace. 2 silver! _"__

______ _ _

______ _ _

Caleb tried so hard to block out all of the commands being thrown his way but ultimately failed. He hurried from stall to stall obeying the commands while trying to dodge the crowds. "Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" Caleb cried trying to squeeze past a thick point in the crowd before-

____

" _Freeze! Put your hands together. _" a crownsgaurd called, easily maneuvering through the crowd to Caleb's now frozen form. "You are under arrest." The manacles now constricting his hands.__

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whom ever is reading this: what do you like about my writing, what do you dislike? I am trying to improve my writing with a good balance of dialogue and descriptions. 😬👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
